Starfire's first, and favorite Olympics
by digimontklover
Summary: Starfire has never seen the Olympic Games before. She has heard all about them, and wishes to watch the opening ceremony this year; and asks Robin to it watch with her.What happens when one of the Olympic acts get her talking about love? Cute One-Shot. WARNING: Super fluffy! Robin&Starfire! Please Read and review! It's better than the summary, promise! Olympicslove!


A/N: Heyyy GUYS! So, I was watching the London 2012 Summer Olympic Games, and one of the acts gave me an idea for a fanfic…Sooo HERE IT IS! It's a RobStar fic, my fav Titan pairing! It's super fluffy, so fair warning :) OHH, and Pleasepleaseplease go check out my story Save my image, Protect my identity. Been working super hard on it, and need some motivation! GO read and review it if you have some spare time please! Hope you enjoy this!

The date was Friday, July 27, 2012. It was 7:00 at the Titans residence. The sky was beginning to dull, recovering from the little drizzles that had occurred earlier in the day. The air and earth felt damp, yet at the same time, had a pleasantly refreshing feel to it. The temperature was also a nice temperature, not to hot and not to cold. Even though it seemed like a typical day, it wasn't at all. Something extremely special was happening today.

Robin was sitting in his room, working on crime cases; nothing on unusual. He almost always worked in what the others considered "free time." He felt that there was no "free time." They wasted valuable working time; someone needed to be the responsible one. He was in the middle of looking through Cinderblock's files when Beast Boy barged into his room.

"Hey, Rob."

"Hey Beast Boy. Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry. I'm only interrupting your working sesh for a minute. Maybe you should take a break...?"

"NO. There's just so much work to do. I feel like Cinder Blocks is planning something."

"Umm, he hasn't pulled anything in a year."

"That's exactly why. He's probably waiting for year, thinking we forgot about him."

"Dude you need to chill. Have some funnn! Here's an idea! Join me, Rae, and Cyborg. We're going to the pizza shack, then maybe going bowling. I'm gonna kick Cyborg's butt. So wanna join us."

"Why isn't Starfire going?"

"She thinks you won't go. And she doesn't want to leave you by yourself."

"I'm good with staying home, but thanks. Tell Starfire she should go." Robin said, I smile playing on his face. He was touched Starfire would sacrifice going out with her friends to make sure he wouldn't get lonely.

"Dude, I did. But she insisted on staying with you. Plus, last time we took her bowling, she almost broke the machine; that girl is just too strong."

Robin chuckled hearing this. He remembered Starfire coming home being completely flustered. It was definitely a sight to see.

"Thanks BB, but you can go now."

"Fine. I understand if you don't want to join. But do me a favor and take a break? I'm worried that you're over working. Everyone needs a break Rob." The green shape shifter said, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Ok BB, I will. Just let me put this file away." Robin agreed. He would wait until BB left before starting to work again.

"I Know you're just gonna start working again once I leave."

"You know me to well." The boy wonder answered with grin.

"See ya Rob."

"Bye BB."

Beast Boy left, and Robin resumed working. About 5 minutes later, he heard someone knock on his door.

"Friend Robin, may I please be welcomed into your room?" Robin smiled at hearing the girls voice.

"Yea, come on it Star."

"Hi." She said with a bubbly tone.

"Heyy"

"Um, what are you doing friend?"

"Working."

"On what?"

"Cinderblocks file."

"We haven't encountered Cinderblock since last year."

"That's exactly why. He had to be up to something. It's been too long."

Starfire pursed her lips, and tried to see Robin's logic. She shrugged, not exactly understanding his logic, but decided not to question him.

Finally, Starfire spoke.

"Robin, is there by any chance, can you break from your work?"

"Why does everyone want me to to a break from work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Oh, ok. I will never mind. I have been hearing a lot about this event, called the London "Olympics". I was wondering if you would watch the Opening of ceremonies with me?"

Robin hesitated, not sure what to do. He really wanted to finish his work, but he couldn't say no to that face. Her head was cocked to his side studying his expression. She just looked so cute. Robin, what are you saying. This is your team mate, and you can't be distracted by some girl. Who am I kidding? I'm in love with her. I can't stop it now, it's too late.

"Um, Friend? Are you ok?" Starfire asked, snapping the boy our of his thoughts.

"Oh yea, sounds fun Star. Lemme just put the files away." He quickly placed the files into its assigned place.

"YAY! I am so happy you are able to break from work to watch with me!" She yelled, making Robin blush. He was glad she was so happy that he was watching it with him.

The two of them made their way down to the Teen Titan living room. Starfire swiftly grabbed the TV changer, and flipped it onto the correct channel.

They watched in silence. He would look towards Starfire once in a while, or more like every couple seconds, loving the expressions she was making. She was in awe by all the amazing shows, the beautiful lights, the large stadium, and the overwhelming passion and spirit. He smiled at her. She just looked so beautiful.

She looked at Robin, her facial expression changing from amazed to curious.

"This is amazing! I most love the colorful lights. Don't you like it, Robin? Have you seen these 'Olympics' before?"

"Yea I have. The Summer Olympics, which is what were watching right now, comes on every four years. The Winter Olympics, which typically take place in like December/January/February, also take place every four years. They are two years apart. So, in two years from now you can watch the Winter Olympics. Yea, I like them, they're pretty cool."

All of a sudden, Starfire shushed him. A Michael Phelps interview had come on.

"Who is this guy?" The girl questioned.

"Michael Phelps. He's a swimmer for the U.S.A."

"Oh, he is very fit, and good looking." Starfire added in, seeming to forget who she was with.

Robin felt a twinge of jealousy; his blood starting to boil, and his mouth turning into a scowl. Starfire didn't seem to notice.

The continued, Starfire fascinated my all the acts. She really enjoyed the English literature dream one especially. She also really enjoyed the Rowan Atkinson act; she had seen Mr. Bean before, and thought he was extremely funny. The next act that came on, and her eyes glowed.

"Robin, look at this!"

It was the technology act, which featured teenage love. The main characters names were June and Frankie. They were a group of friends, and all of them were hanging out when Frankie had spotted June in the crowd. He thought she was one of the most beautiful people in the world.

Starfire smiled. She loved romance; it made her stomach have butterflies just watching it.

"Isn't this just wonderful, Robin? I wish this would happen to me. I want my life to be like a love story, want the guy to think I am the most beautiful girl on the earth." She said, not really thinking much about it when she said it.

Robin stared at Starfire. Her eyes were filled with hope, her face with in a dreamy expression. He decided to go for it; he knew it would make her happy.

"Star?" he said nervously.

"Yes friend?"

He took a breath, before saying,

"I, um, think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." a blush began to form on his cheeks.

Starfire blushed. More butterflies had formed into her stomach. She had a crush on him ever since she had kissed him to learn the language. Over the years, it had developed into something deeper than a crush; it had developed into love.

"Thank you for your kind words."

Robin, feeling brave, continued.

"I really mean it. You're so much prettier than the rest of the girls. And you know what, you deserve a love story like the one in the show. You deserve a guy who tells you this. That's why I'm going to now."

Starfire no longer had any interest in the Olympics; she stared at Robin's mask, almost as if she could see right through it and into his eyes.

Robin continued, "Well Star, I love you. I have since I first met you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Oh Robin, I have loved you ever since we kissed so I could learn the language. And do you know what? This is better than that love story on TV. I couldn't ask for anything better. Thank you Robin." She said with a huge smile, her whole face full with light.

Slowly, they leaned towards each other, the space between the vanishing, their lips meeting. It felt so good for both of them. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together, neither one of them wanting to break for air. Robing placed his arms around his waster, while Starfire wrapped his arms around his neck. They kissed until this lung capacity reached its maximum, both pulling away breathing heavily. Both Titans had huge grins on their face, completely enjoying the kiss they just shared.

Robin then spoke,

"Starfire, I take it back."

Starfire pulled back, worried by the boys wonders words.

"No, not kissing you."

She then relaxed, sighing with relief. Robin continued,

"I don't just like the Olympics, I loved the Olympics." he stated grinning at her.

A smile formed on her face, clearly pleased by his answer.

"Me too Robin, me too."

With that, they leaned forward to kiss again. As it started to become more passionate, the door opened, neither of them noticing until hearing someone's voice.

Both looked up blushing madly. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg had just walked through the door.

"I didn't see that coming." Raven

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled, throwing his fist pump full of energy and spirit into the air.

"See, told you taking a break would be good for you Robin." Beastboy said with a wink, starting to run down the hallway.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna get in Beast Boy!" Robin exclaimed, jumping up from the couch chasing Beast Boy down the Hallway.

"I can't wait til the Winter Olympics." Starfire stated after the two had run off. Raven and Cyborg shared confused expressions, but all Starfire did was smile in response.

No matter how many Olympics she watched, this one would always be her favorite.

THE END!

A/N: Hope you liked it! It's just a cute fluffy story that I came up with! Hope some people enjoyed the Michael Phelps part :) Review! I just love seeing what you guys have to say about it! OH, and please go check out my story Save my image, Protect my Identity! It's a BTR fic, so if you like them, PLEASE go read it! I've been working super hard on it, and want to see what people think about it! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
